forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie
The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie,'' usually shortened to' TLBS&SM,' is a ForrestFireFilm video featuring The second appearance of the new version of Superman. Plot It all starts when Batman and Spider-Man are having a chat on the sofa when Alfred comes in and says Superman is here and then Superman comes out of nowhere and says "Hello, my good chums. Long time, no X-Ray vision." And then when spiderman asks why he's here a conversation comes on. Superman: Well actually, I have a bit of bad news. you see, I got fired at my job at the daily planet. Bruce: Oh, you mean that paper I wipe my ass with? Superman then says that he got fired due to the internet then Spider-Man says he wont get fired at the daily bugle, but his boss on the phone says he's fired and it's also because of the internet. So with no jobs, Superman says If only We knew a multimillionaire with plenty of spare rooms and crime fighting equipment." Then they see Batman's gone and he's watching TV and they ask him if they live with him for a while but he says he's got his hands with Robin. The Robin comes in and says "Hey, batman. What's up? Oh, I didn't know we had quests. Can I show them my paper towel collection?" Then Superman burns his head with his laser beam eyes at Robin and Robin screams as the lasers touched him and burned his face. After Robin got burned, Batman allows Superman and Spider-Man to stay and he says "Looks like i'm staring at my new roommates." And then Spider-Man says "Yay!" In Joker's lair, Joker orders a pizza to the Batcave and after the call he says "lets see Batman get out of this one." Then Harley Quinn comes in and says they have visitors and Joker says "Shut up! Your voice sounds like a dying cow! Now go make me a sandwich you fattie!" Then she runs away crying. then two men come in and ask if they can talk and joker gets scared and thinks there from the IRS and then the other one says that superman and spider man are in town visiting batman and then says he is lex luthor and the other says and i am Norman Osborn aka the green goblin and joker says right and then he says he's insane and then joker accepts but only if they schedule Harley for plastic surgery Back in the batcave batman tells them about there new rooms and then Superman says lex is in town and he must stop him and spiderman says sure but we should eat something first the last thing i ate was Mary Jane....s cooking Mary Janes cooking then when and they go and batman wishes he had superpowers so he toke the tumbler In Jabus diner ( where the food is almost as bad as the service ) Superman goes to the toilet after eating and then batman asks if spider man can pay and he says hell be waiting in the car Then a big noise is heard in the bathroom Batman: hey superman you think you can help me out with the bill? superman; oh well ah Batman: you ate five entrees in a row then six deserts ( another noise is heard ) superman? Lady: heres youre bill sir ( batman then sighs ) In Joker's lair joker tries to convince Harley to accept the plastic surgery Then lex and green goblin ask if hes ready but joker says he didn't come up with a complicated plan yet then Batman comes out of nowwhere attacking Lex Luthor and he says to them, "Alright, you bitches. time to die... again." Then Lex says "don't worry r there are 3 of us and only 1 of him but batman says he has two superheroes on his side but they are nowhere to be seen they are at the movies watching twilight and as they leave out of the cinemas, Batman comes up to them with blood and scratches all over him, because he got beaten up and he says angrily to Spider-Man and Superman, "What the hell, you fucking assholes?!" Spider-Man gets surprised and asks Batman if he kissed his mother that mouth. Batman says no and recently happens to think saying curse words is wrong and also tells them that his mother is dead for the rest of his life. He again angrily asks him where they've been, because they're supposed to team up with him to defeat the bad people. Spider-Man tells him that they went shopping instead. Batman says "What?!" Superman tells him that he pawned his Bat-Mobile for money and he thought that he could just buy another one. And Batman's mouth is wide open. (Meaning he can't) The next day, Batman is getting a book called How to kill a superhero for dummies then spider man and superman come up to apologize by telling him they donated 1,000,000 dollars to charity in his name. Batman asks them how they got a million dollars from. Spider-Man says, "Oh, we found your debt card lying around here somewhere." Batman realises that they're in his safe and he angrily asks him how they got in his cave. Superman tells him that they have superpowers. Spider-Man tells Superman to shut up. Batman gets fed up and decides to leave his Bat-Cave after he says "That's it! I hate you both and I'm leaving!" Spider-Man asks Batman, "Does this mean we own the Bat-Cave now?" Batman angrily says to him offscreen, 'Sure! Whatever!" Then Superman asks him if they could get Alfred to own him, but Batman angrily yells "Fuck You!" After Batman leaves, they both think that the word "Fuck You!" is a yes. They call Alfred and say they own him, but Alfred says slavery illegal so Superman says "If you try to leave, we'll kill you" and then he says to Alfred that he and Spider-Man are having a party. During the Party, Superman is flying around and when he lands down next to Spider-Man, he throws up puke and spider man is grossed out. Then a guy comes in and says he's looking for a Mr. Batman and Superman and Spider-Man says to the guy that they own the place then the man tells them all the money in their account has been stolen and Spider-Man says "You gotta be shitting me!" Then after he leaves, Spider-Man informs them The Jonas Brothers aren't preforming tonight then they all leave. Superman tries to tell people to come back, but Spider-Man tells him to forget it and after Spidey says they're gone, he claims that it's Batman's fault. Superman agrees and states that they should kill him. Spider-Man says that's a plan, but before he and Superman should go, they should clean up the puke that's lying down on the floor. Spider-Man in a loud voice calls Alfred's name: ALFRED!" (When Spider-Man yells Alfred's name, his yells sounds like Renny from Disney Pixar's Ratatouille) When Alfred cones, Spider-Man tells him to clean this puke that's on the floor and after he's done, he tells him to go to the bathroom because they have a spider problem. Alfred asks "What?" Superman and Spider-Man laugh and then they are looking around deciding to kill Batman. After they're gone, Alfred sighs. In The Villains Hdeout, Batman is revealed to have joined to villains but only to kill Superman and Spider-Man. Joker tells Batman that he murdered 10 guards stealing the kryptonite from the museum. Batman says to Joker that it was for the greater good, because he wants Joker to know that sacrifices they have to and as he was going to say something, Joker says "Right." After he says that, Batman tells The Joker that once Superman and Spider-Man are dead, he'll start protecting the city in addition to Gotham. If Batman starts protecting Gotham City, then everyone would consider Batman the best superhero in the world. And then he does his evil laugh. Joker then compliments his evil laugh then after he says he was practicing. Spider-Man says "The only thing you'll be practicing is jail. What, wait. That doesn't make any sense." Superman then starts a monologue about kryptonite then Luthor tells Joker to grab it. When Joker is about to grab it, Superman comes in and slams him against the wall. Lex wearing a bullet proof vest-shoots at him. Batman starts attacking Spider-Man and then they roll outside. And all the bullets bounce off and one blows off Green Goblin's arm off and Green Goblin screams. Meanwhile, Batman is still fighting with Spider-Man outside and after going through a Pizza Shop, they then stare at each other and then Batman jumps over Spidey, and rips his spine out, killing him. Back in the Hideout, The Green Goblin is seen rolling and swimming around in a pile of his own red blood while Lex is still shooting at Superman. Then Lex uses a chainsaw, but Superman turns around and Luthor injures Joker's head, then Green Goblin gets up with a handgun by using one arm (his other arm is shot by a gun) and tries to shoot Superman with one arm, but accidentally shoots Lex's head then Superman flies and literately crushes the Goblin. Joker is about to kill Superman, but Superman laughs and tells The Clown to give it up, because he's finished. Then Joker gets a gun and says "I always get the last laugh!" But instead of firing a bullet, it fires a flag that says "bang!" which aggravates Joker. Joker says that he should've put those bullets in his gun. Then Superman grabs him, flies Joker up to the sky, and goes to a plane and then Joker says "Aw Crap!" because he knew he'll die in the turbine. After he says that, Superman throws Joker into the turbine of the plane as he screams and all the blood comes out and he dies. After the fight's over and after the villains died, Superman comes inside and says "Another job, well..." but is pushed by Batman who shoots him, but is unharmed and not dead. Batman thought silver bullets killed him but they really kill werewolves. Then he asks if a kryptonite bullet will work The Superman says "Well, I i don't know. I'm not a werewolf expert, Batman. And after he says that, Superman gets shot in the head by Batman with a kryptonite bullet in a gun and dies. After he's dead, Batman says, "I meant on you, dumb-ass." Robin then comes with a burned face and says to him that the doctors fixed him up. Then Batman gets scared after he sees Robin with a burned face, thinking that Robin's a zombie, and yells, "OH, MY GOD! ZOMBIE!" as he pulls out his gun and shoots Robin, killing him. After Batman shoots 4 times, Robin screams as he says, "Ah!' before dying with a 5th final shot from Batman. After the credits, Harley comes in after getting the plastic surgery and ask where everyone went, including The Joker. Trivia: When Superman and Spiderman find Batman watching TV, the quote "Whatchu talkin' bout, Willis?" is heard. Joker calls a pizza company and asks them to deliver ten cheese pizzas to the Batcave, a common prank. Joker thinks Lex Luthor and Norman Osborne are from the IRS. Joker has a picture of the Ceasar Romero Joker, from the 60's Batman TV series. Batman tells the villains that "it's time to die... again!" referencing the fact that the villains die in almost every video. Spiderman and Superman are watching Twilight: New Moon. Phil Phillips is in the theater. How to Kill a Superhero For Dummies is a parody of the For Dummies series. During the party, Kit Fisto and the Emperor are arguing, referencing the fact that the Emperor killed Fisto in Star Wars Episode 3. Aang, Batgirl, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Harry Potter, Henry Jones Sr., Short Round, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Mr. Krabs can be seen at the party. The Jonas Brothers were going to perform at the party. Superman is upset that every boss battle he is in has kryptonite, which is (allegedly) extremely rare. Batman ripping Spiderman's spine out is a reference to Nightwing's Return, when he rips Joker's heart out. Batman thought silver bullets killed Superman, instead of werewolves. Batman thinking Robin is a zombie and killing him is a reference to a Halloween video he did, which is now in his vault video. This officially the longest video ever made by Forrestfire101, running 14 minutes and 26 seconds. '''CAST' Batman/Robin/Superman Forrest fire 101 Joker/Alfred/Spider-man keshan 8 Lex luthor/Harley/Waitres The four monkeys green goblin/announcer/Parkers boss mcgoiter Party guy Blobstudios Business guy Zachmc Category:Lego BatmanCategory:Lego Batman: Robin the Freebird 3